Curtis Blue
Curtis Blue is the father of Ty Blue and Rocky Blue and the husband of Marcie Blue on the show Shake it Up. He is a doctor and worked away from his country until "Doctor It Up". Doctor It Up In his first appearance, it was revealed that he had been away from his family for several months, due to him working for Doctors Without Borders. He and his father were both doctors and he wanted both of his kids to take up the same profession. Marcie, Ty, and Rocky all hid the fact that Rocky was a part of Shake It Up, Chicago ''because they knew he would disapprove. Upon his return, he goes to visit Rocky at school pretending that she forgot her lunch just so he could get a hug. He used the same brown bag to get Ty to hug him as well. Rocky got Ty to distract him so he wouldn't see her dancing on television. The plan failed and he carried her away from the ''Shake It Up, Chicago set himself. Rocky took her dad to Crusty'sand revealed to him that she wanted to be a dancer, an idea that he shot down right away. He had wanted to be a tennis player himself, but instead became a doctor. He was also strongly opposed to Ty wanting to become a rapper, saying that none of his kids were to enter showbusiness. That is, until he saw the surprise dance and rap that they, along with CeCe, set up at the hospital instead of watching a surgery be performed. He left in the middle of their performance, to the kids' disappointment, but it was later shown that he went home and decided to continue his aspirations to become a tennis player, putting on his old tennis outfit that included shorts that his family cringed at. He pretended to throw his back out when he went to mimic a serve, which caused Ty and Rocky to run off to get an ice pack and a first aid kit. It turns out that he was faking, telling his wife that their kids could become great doctors after all. Apply It Up He appears for a second time in the episode. He is seen with his wife at Crusty's, discussing Rocky's acceptance into CFA (Chicago Fine Arts Academy) with her. They can't afford to send her to the school, as proud as they are of her. It is revealed that Curtis is more accepting of his daughter's choice to be a dancer because he said that he had bragged about her admission to his colleagues. Despite this, Rocky did not get a scholarship like CeCe because she came from a double-income family, but even still, they could not afford the tuition price. They do offer to go and talk to the admissions director, Mark Taussig, to see if there are any other options. Unknown to Curtis and Marcie, Rocky and CeCe came up with a lie when they go to the Academy, telling Mr. Taussig that Rocky was actually from a single-income family, and that her mother left them and moved to a different country, but her dad doesn't like to think of her as gone. Curtis begins to say that he has help, causing CeCe to jump in and say that she is the one helping him. He then says that he gets help from his wife, not her. Marcie arrives shortly afterwords, saying that someone let the air out of her tires. Rocky and CeCe act like she's finally come home, but their plan failed and their acceptance was taken away. Relationships With Characters *'Marcie Blue': Marcie is his wife. They appear to be very much in love despite his months of absence due to his job. She bought a car behind his back while he was gone and didn't tell him until CeCe revealed it in "Doctor It Up". Marcie often bakes pies to distract him before breaking news to him or to make him feel better because he loves it so much. *'Ty Blue': Ty is his oldest child. When he returns home, he and Ty do not see eye to eye about the latter having aspirations to become a rapper. He wants Ty to be a doctor, or even a lawyer -- just not a rapper. He changes his mind later on and tells Ty that he better take him to the Grammys when he becomes a rapper. *'Rocky Blue: '''Rocky is his youngest child. She is a smart girl and is in Honors classes, and he wants Rocky to be a doctor like him. While Rocky grew up accepting that she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, she ultimately wants to become a dancer. He opposed at first, bringing her along to watch a surgery, hoping that it would change her mind. Later on, he accepted that she wanted to dance and even bragged about her admission to CFA to his colleagues. *'CeCe Jones': CeCe has been his daughter's best friend since they were 5 years old. He knows that CeCe is not as interested in school as his own children and is quite rebellious, so he always encourages her to get her grades up. He tricked her and said that he would let Rocky stay on ''Shake It Up, Chicago ''if CeCe got her grades up to a B-average, even though he already approved. *'Deuce Martinez: 'Deuce was seen greeting and attempting to take his order at Crusty's while he and Rocky were in the middle of arguing over her staying on ''Shake It Up, Chicago. ''Curtis (and Rocky) ignored him the whole time due to his discussion with his daughter. After a few failed attempts, Deuce said he would come back later and left, which prompted Curtis to look up and, seeing no one to take their order, asked if anyone even worked there. Quotes *"That's right! That's right!" *"Rocky, what's going on here? Rocky? Rocky?!" *"When I was your age I was a pretty good tennis player-pretty good? I was the best, they used to (Rocky joins in) call me the waiter 'cause I had a killer serve-that's right, that's right." *"A surgeon needs steady hands, not jazz hands." *"I spent eight months at Doctors Without Borders, they should've called it Doctors without hugs." Appearances Season 2 *''Doctor It Up *''Apply It Up'' Season 3 *''Lock It Up'' *''Ty It Up'' Gallery Apply_It_Up_30.jpg Doctor_It_Up_10.jpg Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Doctors Category:Adults Category:African American characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses